1. Field
Embodiments relate to an evaporative type humidification apparatus having a disc assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humidification apparatuses are used to maintain indoor humidity at a proper level and to prevent various respiratory diseases.
Humidification apparatuses are operated by various humidifying methods. Among humidification apparatuses operated by various humidifying methods, an evaporative type humidification apparatus, in which air is discharged to the outside through discharge holes via a disc assembly soaked in water so as to achieve humidification, has recently been proposed.
Such a humidification apparatus achieves humidification using the disc assembly as a humidification element. However, the conventional disc assembly has a complicated structure, thus causing user inconvenience in disassembly and assembly thereof during cleaning.
Further, the disc assembly has many coupling parts to assemble the disc assembly, and thus an air flow in the humidification apparatus is not smooth.